


My Girlfriend is a Monster Hunter

by PurrtlePuff



Series: The Supernatural Adventures of Jacksepticeye [4]
Category: Youtuber RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, And rightfully so, F/M, a bit of angst, a lot of fluff, and Mark makes food because why not, but the problem is his roommates are terrified of her, i love septiishu so much, in which Jack falls in love with a pretty Danish girl, like i went hog wild with the fluff, lots of Jack being indecisive and worrying about everyone in this chapter, minor OC but he's really not important to the plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-25 02:34:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10754952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurrtlePuff/pseuds/PurrtlePuff
Summary: Ah Spring. Time for love. And oh boy, did Jack find a pretty girl in a coffee shop to fall in love with (how cliche).But he wishes it was that simple. Turns out this girl is a monster hunter, one who his supernatural roommates are very wary of. Question is: does she know who his roommates are, and is she using him, or does she really love Jack for who he is?Guess Jack's going to have to find out the hard way.





	My Girlfriend is a Monster Hunter

**Author's Note:**

> I've waited 10 months to post this holy cow!!
> 
> This was the one that started it all. I wrote this, thinking it was just going to be a one shot, and look at it now. It's a whole series!
> 
> There are three parts before this, but it's not necessary to read them. It may fill in some blanks though. 
> 
> And now, without further ado, please sit back and relax as I present to you my excuse to write Septiishu fluff.

Jack walked with an extra bounce in his step, used the stair railing to propel himself down the stairs, and jumped over the bottom two steps. The thump made Ken look up from his phone and smile.

“Good morning, Jack,” he greeted. Jack beamed and sat down beside Ken on the couch. The force made Ken’s body bounce up a few inches, and he hummed. “You’re in an awfully good mood this morning.”

Jack nodded. “I guess I am.”

Ken’s eyebrow raised.

“That’s because he got himself a girlfriend.” Both heads turned up to Felix. He leaned over the stair railing and made a kissy face at Jack.

Jack wrinkled his nose. “She’s just a friend, Felix.”

“Sure.” Felix descended the stairs. “That’s why you were up until 1 am talking to your ‘just friend’ Cena, right?”

“Like you and Marzia don’t haunt odd hours of the night.”

“Fight nice, you two,” Ken scolded and put his phone back into his pocket. He stood up and walked toward the kitchen. “I’m going to get some breakfast. Once you two are done roasting each other, come in and grab something.”

As Ken opened the door, the smell of fresh pancakes hit Jack’s nose. He forgot their argument and followed the sweet scent. The whole kitchen smelled like a bakery.

Jack watched Mark shift his pan before flipping it up into the air. Mark was getting rather good at holding solid objects, probably because he had a lot of energy in the house to feed off of. He flipped the pancake and stacked it on top of a leaning tower of pancakes.

“I hope you’re hungry,” he said as he put the plate in the middle of the table.

“I think I’ll skip,” Felix responded. “Don’t want to ruin my diet. Besides, I’m late for the gym. I want to be back before the afternoon.”

Mark rolled his eyes. “Suit yourself.” Felix walked out of the kitchen.

Ken took two pancakes from the pile and handed them over to Jack. “You have anything planned for today?”

“Well I was planning on going to meet someone-”

“You mean your girlfriend?”

“Shaddup Felix!”

Felix’s laughter echoed through the living room before the front door shut. Ken sighed. “Continue.”

Jack ran a hand through his green hair. “I’m going to meet someone at the coffee shop in town this afternoon. She’s an artist.”

“So it is a girl,” Mark hummed.

“Yeah.” Jack tried not to sound annoyed.

“Where’d you meet her?” Ken asked as he took a bite of his food.

“Same place. We talked there for about a week.”

“So that’s why you’ve been late with my coffee this whole week.”

Jack smiled sheepishly. “Yeah, sorry about that.”

“Will you quit apologizing? I’m not that mad over 5 minutes.”

Jack drizzled maple syrup over his pancakes and hoped it'd drown the conversation as well.

“Besides,” Ken swallowed his food before continuing. “You need more friends.”

“I have friends.” Jack pointed his fork at Ken to enunciate his words.

“We don’t count,” Mark said as he sat in one of the chairs.

They spent the rest of breakfast discussing weekly events, daily plans, and what they should do about the leaking bathroom sink. Jack looked up at the clock, swore, and jumped out of his seat.

“I’m late.” He pushed his chair in and raced out of the kitchen, leaving Ken and Mark laughing behind him.

 

Jack caught her looking at her phone. Her glower turned into a smile as she pushed off of the wall.

“Sorry I’m late, Signe,” Jack said as he skidded to a halt beside her.

“I was wondering if you forgot.” She pulled her messenger bag over her shoulder. “Shall we?”

The coffee shop bell rang as they entered the place. Jack loved the contrast between the outside air and the coffee shop’s natural aroma. They chose a seat by the window, and Jack went up to order their coffee. Signe pulled out her sketchbook and doodled while she waited for Jack to return.

Jack heard his phone vibrate, and he pulled it out of his pocket. It read one text from Felix. Jack took in a deep breath before opening it.

PoopyPie:  
Saw you running to the shop. Hope your date goes well. :)

Jack grumbled as he texted back. He scrolled through more messages he missed from family and replied to each one. The barista called his name, and Jack put his phone back in his pocket. He grabbed the cups from the man in the white mask, who smiled back at him with a rather creepy smile. Careful not to spill them, he made his way through the shop and to the table Signe sat at.

“I got your- did you draw me?”

Jack marveled at the clean lines in Signe’s sketchbook. The drawing echoed him five minutes ago. He stood with his one hand on his hip, and the other scrolled through his phone. His hair stuck up in different directions. Shit, he forgot to brush his hair before he ran out of the house.

“You like it?” Signe asked.

“It’s gorgeous,” Jack responded as he took his seat adjacent to her. “You’re self-taught, right?”

Signe nodded. “Had a natural talent since I was little and tapped into it myself. No need to spend a ton of money on University.”

“Well, if you’re not studying art, what are you studying?”

“Mythology, mostly.” She took a sip of her coffee and tapped the side of the cup with her nails. “I’ve always been into supernatural things. I know it sounds weird.” Her voice trailed off.

“I don’t think so,” Jack smiled as she looked from her coffee to him. “I’ve been into the supernatural since I was little. Fae stories mostly, but some darker things caught my interest when I got older.”

The relief on Signe’s face made Jack’s heart swell. “As a kid, people made fun of me for it. They said I was weird for thinking these things were real.”

“I don’t think it’s weird at all.”

Signe smiled. “Thank you. That really means a lot to me.”

A silence set between the two of them. Jack tapped the side of his coffee cup as he stared out the window. Every once and awhile, he would glance over at Signe, who studied her art with such intensity, he couldn’t help but watch her. Her brown eyes followed the lines, and she chewed on the side of her lip a bit. Her expressions changed with her thoughts. She tucked a few strands of hair that escaped her ear back in place.

“You’re not very subtle at staring,” Signe spoke. Jack’s body tensed as her eyes met his, and she smiled. He blushed and looked out the window. She continued, “You’ve been staring for about 5 minutes now. Is there something on my face?”

“No, no, you’re perfect, but-” he paused. “Ah, no it’s nothing. Just ignore me.”

Signe laughed, and Jack’s cheeks blushed a new shade of red. She closed her sketchbook and sat back in her seat.

“You know, Jack, I really enjoy spending time with you.” She took a sip of her coffee. “Can we hang out after we finish our coffee? There’s a new movie in theaters I’d like to go see.”

Jack’s throat dried out. “You mean, like a date?”

“No, as friends… unless you want it to be a date.”

“Are you seriously asking me out?”

“Are you seriously questioning what I just said?”

Jack wrung his hands together. Visions of his last relationship passed through his mind. He remembered a heated argument, a flash of teeth, and nearly escaping with his life. While he was sure he liked Signe more than a friend, he knew supernatural things were attracted to him. What if she was the same? Of course, lots of things could go wrong at his own house and he never questioned it.

Jack said, “I have to go back to my apartment and grab some more money, but I don’t see why not.”

Signe smiled, and Jack hoped that tonight wouldn’t end with his body on a morgue slab.

“Great. I’ll go with and we can go right from there to the movies.”

Jack’s stomach dropped. “Oh, that’s not necessary. It’s only a few blocks down. I can run right now and get some, and then come back before you finish your coffee. Besides, I haven’t cleaned house in ages.”

“Really, I don’t mind. I’ve seen some pretty bad bachelor pads.”

“Ah well… it’s more my roommates than me.”

“What, are you afraid they’ll be walking around naked with it all hanging out?”

Jack’s mind recalled an image of Felix he didn’t need to see again. Signe wasn’t going to let this drop. “They’re pretty… vulgar.”

She scratched the side of her cheek. “If you need to give a heads up call, so they don’t embarrass you, go-”

“Thank you!” Jack jumped up from his seat and ran out of the shop. He pulled out his phone and dialed the house number. Through the window, Signe smiled and waved. He humored her smile and waved back. The phone rang three times before Ken picked it up.

“Harry’s whore house. Our professionals are real animals.”

“Ken, Signe’s coming over to the house.”

There was a pause. “Okay, and I should be worried because-”

“Oh, I don’t know. The fact that I live with a werewolf, a vampire, and a ghost might scare her off.”

“I don’t shift for another 5 days. Felix still isn’t back, and she can’t see Mark anyway.”

“But he can see her. I really don’t need you guys messing this up for me.”

Another pause. “I thought you said she was just a friend.”

Jack’s cheeks flushed. “Well yeah, she is, but I want her to keep being my friend.”

“Uh huh.” Ken laughed. “I’ll try to persuade Mark to be on his best behavior.”

“Thank you.” Jack said a quick good-bye and returned to the shop. “The only one home right now is Ken, and he’s… pretty normal, so we should be good.”

Signe laughed. “That’s fine. I’m finished if you’re ready.”

Jack downed the rest of his coffee as quickly as he could, hoping the heat would numb the embarrassment he would get at his apartment.

 

Jack put the keys in his door and took a deep breath. Signe put her hand on his shoulder, and he nearly jumped out of his skin.

“Jack, it’s going to be fine. There’s not much they can do to scare me away.”

Jack searched her eyes before laughing nervously. “I hope so.”

He turned the key and opened the door. His ears were assaulted with smooth jazz music, and Ken sat on the couch like a father reading the paper. Candles lit the room, and a box of chocolates (albeit with a few missing) sat on the coffee table.

Signe looked around and couldn’t contain her smile. “Well, I can see why you were nervous about me coming over.”

“I knew they were going to make a big deal of it,” Jack groaned.

“Well, welcome back, Jack.” His eyes turned to Signe, and he sucked in a huge breath. “And you must be Cena.”

Signe walked over to Ken and held out her hand. “I am, but it’s pronounced ‘See-nuu’.”

“Okay, got it. Call me Ken.”

Jack noticed Ken’s strained smile and raised an eyebrow. Ken’s eyes met his for a moment but shifted right back to Signe.

“So,” Ken continued, “you’re the reason Jack has been late with my coffee this week. It’s nice to put a face to the culprit.”

“Sorry. Is he your intern or something?”

“Nah, just the guy next to me in the cubicle.” Ken realized he still held Signe’s hand and let go. “He’s nice enough to bring me the precious life juice every day.”

Signe’s laugh drowned out Jack’s nervous one. “Well, sorry to hold him up. I enjoy spending time with him.”

“And I can see why he enjoys spending time with you.” Ken winked and took his seat back on the couch. “Are you two staying long, or-”

“No!” Jack cursed his sudden outburst, which made Ken and Signe both stare at him. “I just need to get some money together, and I’ll be right down.” Jack began climbing the stairs. He saw Mark enter the room and stopped. Mark’s smile slid across his face, and Jack’s stomach dropped.

“Please behave,” Jack moaned.

“You wound me,” Ken responded and put a hand dramatically on his chest. “I’m always on my best behavior.”

Jack murmured a quick ‘not you’ before finishing the stairs. He ran to his room and pulled out the safety box with his savings inside. Maybe Mark would behave. Maybe he had enough sense to leave Signe alone.

“Jack!” Signe’s voice made him jump.

Maybe Jack should've left Signe back at the coffee shop. He grabbed a credit card and hustled down the stairs.

“What happened?” he spoke. Ken's thumb pointed over at Signe, who stood next to a bouquet of roses on the key table. Mark beamed as he stood on the other side. He made kissing sounds as he leaned on it.

Oh, here we go.

“Signe, I can explain-”

“No, don’t.” Signe said as she shook the note in her hand. Jack’s ears pounded. Her eyes skimmed the note before she chuckled. “I have never ‘Signe’ girl so beautiful.” She laughed again. “You’re so corny.”

Mark laughed at his own joke, and Jack’s ears tinted red. Mark added, “Yeah, Jack, you’re so punny.”

Jack made a mental note to trap Mark in a circle of salt when he got back.

“I love puns,” Signe said as she put the note card back in the roses. “They’re beautiful.”

“Thanks.” Jack side eyed over at Ken, who shrugged. “We should probably get going now. I got what I need.”

“Aww so soon?” Mark cooed. “I was just warming up.” He reached over to touch Signe’s hand, but Jack beat Mark to it. Jack wasn’t sure if his cheeks turned red because he was mad or he was 21.34 cm away from Signe’s face. Signe’s surprised look forced Jack to swallow whatever was left in his mouth.

“Sounds good,” Signe said and smiled through her blush. “The movie starts in an hour, so we’ve got plenty of time to get popcorn and a good seat. She turned to look at Ken. “It was nice meeting you.”

“Oh, you too. Be careful.” Ken responded, his eyes meeting Jack’s. Jack noted Ken’s rigid posture and raised an eyebrow.

“We will.” Signe squeezed Jack’s hand, and Jack’s heart pounded in his ears.

Or perhaps that was the door that banged against the wall.

“Sup, bitches,” Felix called out as he pulled his sunglasses from his eyes. “You wouldn’t believe the morning I-”

Felix’s eyes set on Signe, and Jack watched his face go from excited to horrified in 2 seconds.

“Hey, Felix,” Ken swooped over and put his hand on Felix’s shoulder. “I would love to hear all about your day. Why don’t we go upstairs and talk about it?” He pulled Felix up the stairs. Felix kept his eyes trained on Signe the whole time like he stared death in the face. Jack and Signe listened to Ken pull Felix into a room while harshly whispering, and he slammed the door shut.

“Uh, that’s Felix,” Jack said as he rubbed his neck. “He’s…”

“The odd one. I got it.” Signe took in a deep breath. “We should probably get going.”

“Yeah.” Jack looked over at Mark, who flashed a thumbs up sign. Jack opened the door and offered Signe to walk out first. She commented on his generosity before stepping out.

Mark grinned. “Be sure to have her back by 8. You never know what’s crawling the streets.”

“Go suck a ghost dick,” Jack whispered before slamming the door shut. He heard Mark’s laugh through the door.

 

“Jack. The movie’s over. You can wake up now.”

Jack’s eyes snapped open. Everything lay tilted at an angle. His head rested on something soft and warm, and his eyes drifted up to see Signe’s smiling face.

“Jesus, I’m sorry!” Jack sat up straight. Signe laughed as he tried to push his hair back into place.

“It’s fine, really. I thought the movie was pretty bad as well.” She frowned. “I’m kind of disappointed.”

“Sorry our date sucked.”

“Oh, I don’t know if it sucked. I enjoyed you mumbling in your sleep.”

Jack’s ears tinted red. “Yeah, sorry.”

“Will you stop apologizing! You’re too cute.” Jack was about to say sorry again when Signe put a finger to his lips. “How about we set up another date tomorrow. Something more lively.”

“Uh, sure. Any suggestions?”

“I’d love to get to know your roommates better. They both seemed… interesting.”

“Sure. That sounds fine.” Jack regretted his decision the moment it left his lips. What on earth was he thinking?

“Great. Maybe around 6? I have a business meeting tomorrow with my parents at 8, so I can squeeze you in before then.”

Jack hesitated. He couldn’t tell her no now; his conscience wouldn’t let him. He inhaled and exhaled before smiling. “Sure. Six sounds great.”

Signe stood up in her seat and straightened out her shirt. She looked at her phone. “Ah, I’d love to continue our date, but my dad just messaged me. I have to go-”

“It’s fine! I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Yeah.” She leaned in and kissed Jack’s cheek. “I really had a good time. Thanks for taking me out.”

“No problem. Can I walk you home?”

Signe chewed her lower lip. “Uh, no. He’s coming to pick me up at the theater actually. I’d offer you a ride home, but it’s kind of urgent. Sorry.”

“It’s fine. I understand.”

“I’ll see you tomorrow then?”

“Yeah. Good night, Signe.”

Signe waved as she left the theater, and Jack watched the cleaning crew come in. He slouched in his seat and hoped he could get something together for tomorrow afternoon.

 

As Jack opened the door to their apartment, Felix tackled him and started checking him over. Jack gripped the grocery bag tight in his hand as Felix inspected him.

“Are you hurt? Did she touch you anywhere?” He yanked Jack’s neck to the side and took a sniff of his jugular.

“Uh, Felix?”

“I don’t smell any silver. Oh god, Jack, how did you get mixed up with her?”

“I’m so lost.”

Ken came down the stairs and sighed. “I tried to tell him you were going to be fine.”

“He was totally not going to be fine! How could he?”

“Because he’s human for one.”

“Can you guys-”

“I can’t believe how calm you’re being about this, Ken! I would’ve bitten her neck off if I was here. I should have-”

“Guys!” Jack pushed his body away from Felix and looked between the two of them. “I don’t know what the fuck is going on, but you two have been acting really strange. Is there something about Signe I should know about? She seems to be the problem.”

Ken and Felix looked at each other. They held a silent conversation before Ken sighed.

“Jack, Signe is-”

“Your girlfriend is a freaking monster hunter.”

Jack’s jaw opened as Ken hissed out Felix’s name. “Okay, that’s the last thing I expected.”

Felix crossed his arms. “She goes by the name Wiishu, like when she catches your trail, you better ‘Wiishu’ ass goodbye.”

Ken added, “Her whole family is famous for monster hunting. They were ghost stories we were told when we were younger. Turns out they’re real people.”

Jack pieced everything together. He ran a hand through his hair and leaned against the shut door.

“Shit, I’m sorry guys. If I had known-”

“It’s not your fault,” Ken said. “You didn’t know, and we didn’t tell you.”

“So… what do I do?”

“That’s totally up to you,” Ken responded. “We’re not about to tell you how to run your love life.”

“We’re not?”

“No, Felix, we’re not. It’s Jack’s life. You wouldn’t like it if he suddenly said you can’t date Marzia because she’s human, would you?”

Felix looked ready to argue but deflated.

“Besides,” Mark appeared on the other side of Jack, “she was cute.”

Jack looked over at Mark and reached into the plastic bag he held in his hand. “Oh yeah. I have something for you.”

Mark looked down as Jack pulled out a salt shaker, and he yelped before disappearing.

“Come back here, you fucker. I know what rooms you like to haunt.” Jack yelled.

“Oh, you picked up more salt,” Ken said with a chuckle.

“Yeah. I knew we were almost out, and since Signe’s coming over for dinner tomorrow, I-”

The silence in the room was thicker than pea soup.

Jack replayed the thought in his mind. His monster hunter girlfriend was coming over to have dinner with a werewolf going to shift in 5 days, a 300-year-old vampire, and a ghost who didn’t have 100% control over his abilities yet. This was going to go so well.

“What do I do?” Jack asked and fisted his hand into his green hair. “I can’t just cancel on her.”

“Why not?” Felix asked before Ken elbowed his side.

Jack bit his lip. “Because I really do… love her. I don’t want to mess this up.”

Ken sighed. “I know it’s hard, Jack, but-”

“We were your friends first.” Ken growled Felix’s name, but Felix continued, “She could kill us, Jack. Her family has killed at least 5 of my friends in the past, and you’re more worried about losing her over this?”

“Felix, please.” Jack groaned. “It’s not-”

“It’s not what, Jack? You’re my best friend, or at least I thought you were.”

“You’re being really unfair right now.”

“Unfair? You want to see unfair? How about she knows who we are and she’s playing you to get to us, unfair. What if she doesn’t even like you like that? What if she’s just using you to get to us? I wouldn’t put it past a monster like her.”

“Felix,” Ken snapped. Felix turned dramatically on his heel.

“Whatever. You know what? I hope she is using you. Have fun on your date.” He ran up the stairs and slammed his door shut.

Jack’s stomach dropped. Ken sighed and folded his arms. “Don’t listen to him. He’s just being a big baby.”

“But what if it’s true?” Jack whispered. “What if she is just being nice to me so she can get to you two. I don’t want you hurt either.”

“I saw the way she looked at you, Jack. I don’t think that’s the case.”

Jack muttered a quick ‘yeah’ and walked past Ken. He climbed the stairs and up to his room. Jack flopped back first into his bed and groaned.

Why couldn’t he have a normal relationship for like two seconds?

 

Jack stared at Signe's name in his contact list. He contemplated calling her all day and canceling the date for tonight. He started a few times but got cold feet and ended the call.

Three more hours.

“Jack,” Mark called from the other side of the door.

“I’m really not in the mood, Mark. And don’t you even think of phasing through.”

“I can’t.” Jack quirked an eyebrow, and Mark continued, “I have something for you.”

Jack sighed and thought for a moment. “If it’s another jump scare-”

“Just open the door you big bubble blowing baby.”

Jack stood up and opened his door. Mark held fresh baked cookies in his hand and smiled. As he went to hand them to Jack, the tray phased through his hands, and the cookies scattered like sheep.

“Damn it.” Mark tried to pick up the cookies on the floor, but they kept slipping through his hand. Jack watched Mark struggle 3 times before helping.

“It’s fine, Mark. I appreciate the thought.” Once the cookies were on the tray, Jack stood up and ran a hand through his hair. “I really fucked up.”

“Hey, it’s not like you picked a monster hunter on purpose.” Mark went to pick the tray up but decided against it. “At least, I don’t think you did.”

“I didn’t!” Jack sighed and lowered his voice. “What am I going to do? What if Felix is right? What if tonight is a casual hit. She said she had family business to attend to-”

“Will you stop worrying,” Mark chuckled and put a hand on Jack’s shoulder. The icy touch of Mark’s hand calmed Jack in a strange way.

Jack sighed. “I can’t help it. I’m worried tonight will go horribly.”

“Well if it makes you feel better, Felix said he’s not coming to dinner.”

“But he’ll still be in the house.”

“So? Ken’s promised to help me keep him upstairs as long as we need to.” Jack looked ready to interrupt Mark, but Mark continued, “Besides, I’m making you a romantic candlelit dinner, so you better keep the date.”

“If you make spaghetti and meatballs and have us share a plate-”

“No, I wouldn’t do that,” Mark replied. “Maybe the spaghetti part, but it’s hard to share a plate at our table. Believe me; I’ve tried.”

“That’s another thing. Please, please, don’t go around being… you. I don’t need her getting suspicious about my apartment being haunted.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll keep the spoopy stuff to a minimum, but only if you don’t bone up the date.”

“That’s the least of my problems.” Jack rolled his eyes. Mark looked down at the tray of cookies, concentrated, and picked the tray up.

With a confident smile, he spoke, “I’ll make fresh cookies for dessert.”

“I hope so. You got me all excited and then dropped my hopes and dreams all over the floor.”

“Hey, I’d like to see you solidify your energy to pick stuff up.”

Jack smiled and shook his head. “Thanks, Mark. I owe you one.”

“Throw out the salt, and we'll call it even.”

“I'll think about it.”

 

Jack straightened out his shirt as the doorbell rang. He took in a deep breath and opened the door.

“Hey, Signe,” he greeted with his signature smile.

Signe smiled back and stepped in. Jack noticed her hair draped over her shoulder instead of in its usual messy bun. Her white blouse exposed her collarbone, and her navy blue skirt stopped right at her knees. Her makeup was sharp enough to pierce Jack’s heart.

“-good tonight.”

Jack shook his head. “I'm sorry, what?”

Signe laughed. “I said you look good tonight.”

“Oh yeah, you too.”

“So, where are your roommates? It's quiet in here.” Signe looked around.

“They couldn't make it.”

“That’s a shame,” Signe’s smile dropped. “I was looking forward to meeting them.”

“Yeah, well,” Jack wrung his hands together, “you hungry? Supper is ready to go.”

Signe followed Jack to the kitchen. Jack opened the kitchen door and froze. Mark held a match to a candle in the middle of the table, but he knew Signe would only see a match. He slammed the door shut and bumped into Signe.

“Something wrong?” She raised an eyebrow.

“Uh, no, I forgot to do something. Can you just... wait here for a moment?” Jack smiled before cracking the door open and slipping inside.

Mark looked up and waved the match around to blow it out. “Hey, Jack! Everything’s ready to go.”

“Signe’s here,” Jack whispered and sniffed. “Is that garlic?”

“Garlic powder actually. I asked Ken to grab me some this afternoon. I figured it’d keep Felix at bay while you two enjoyed your date.”

Jack sighed. “Good. Now, please, go upstairs and pretend we’re not here or something. I don’t need her seeing you doing something stupid.”

“Honestly, Jack, don’t you think you’re taking this a bit too far? She’s a monster hunter, not an exorcist.”

“Have you ever watched Supernatural?”

“That’s a TV show, Jack. It’s not real.”

“I’m not taking chances at this point. Just… please, Mark.”

“Okay, I got it. No Casper encounters for me.” Mark faded, and Jack ran a hand through his hair. He turned to the kitchen door and opened it.

Signe looked around the room and smiled. “Oh, Jack, you didn’t have to go through all this trouble.”

“Is it too much? It’s the candles, isn’t it?”

“No,” Signe laughed, “I think it’s sweet.”

Jack walked over and pulled out her chair for her. He noticed Mark was serious about the spaghetti bit, and a small glass of wine accompanied it. Signe took her seat and thanked Jack. Jack went to his side of the table, which mirrored Signe’s spread, and sat as well.

Signe took a bite of her spaghetti before humming. “Garlic, huh?”

“Yeah,” Jack twirled the spaghetti onto his fork. “Is it too much?”

“No, I love garlic.” Signe took a few more bites before continuing. “It’s a shame your roommates couldn’t make it.”

Jack felt the back of his neck begin to sweat. “They were both busy, unfortunately.”

“Is that why you kept calling my phone and hanging up right away?” Signe eyed Jack over. “Sorry I didn’t pick up. I was working.”

Jack imagined Signe slaughtering some sort of monster. “I didn’t know you worked somewhere.”

“Well, I don’t work somewhere per se. I was working on commissioned art. It helps me pay for college.”

“Oh.” Jack didn’t know whether to feel relieved or silly. This monster hunting stuff was starting to get to him.

They sat in silence for a bit while they ate dinner. Jack tried to think of a subject to talk about. Signe knew. With her questioning so much about Felix and Ken, there was no way she didn’t know what was going on. Thoughts of her using Jack to get to them  
played over and over in his mind.

Someone talking in the living room reached his ears. It wasn’t a voice he recognized, and a dog barked soon after. Signe noticed and put her fork down on the plate. Jack looked over at Signe, stood up, and walked into the living room.

Mark lay on his stomach, his hands cradling his head, as he watched a movie. Oh but not just any movie. It had to be Lady and the Tramp, and it had to be the scene with Bella Notte on it. Mark turned his head to Jack and smiled.

“Oh, hey, you’re just in time. It’s getting to the good part.”

Jack whispered through his teeth, “Mark, I thought I said no messing with our date?”

“Yeah, and I said only if you’re not boning it up. I consider you two sitting in silence for five minutes boning up hard.”

Jack wanted to respond, but Signe followed him in. Mark disappeared, and Jack turned his attention to Signe. “I must’ve left the TV on.”

Signe smiled “Is this where you got the idea for the spaghetti dinner date?”

“Maybe.” Jack smiled, and Signe chuckled.

“I knew you were corny, but I didn’t know you were this corny.” The accordion music played, and the song began. Signe shifted so she stood closer to Jack. Her shoulder brushed up against his. “Do you know how to waltz?”

“Once, when I was in a school play. I kept stepping all over this girl’s foot.” Jack blushed. “Wait, you can’t waltz to this song, can you?”

“Not really, but it would be fun to try.” She reached down and grabbed Jack’s hand at her side. “Please?”

Jack looked at her; her eyes twinkled with excitement. Jack found his weakness. He did what he remembered and put his free hand on her waist. Her other hand slid up to his shoulder, and for a moment, they stared into each other’s eyes.

“I’ll lead,” Signe told him. She waited for Jack to nod before taking a step back. Jack knew the guy should lead, but in this scenario, he didn’t mind Signe bending the rules. It went smoothly for a few seconds. Jack stepped on something, and Signe’s facial expression changed.

“I’m sorry,” Jack let go and backed up. “I didn’t mean to-”

“It’s fine. You didn’t hurt me.” Signe smiled, but Jack still felt guilty. She frowned before coming up close to him. Her hand brushed his cheek, and she looked into his eyes. “I wish you weren’t so hard on yourself. You’re an amazing person, Jack. I’m lucky I found you.”

Jack’s heart began to race. Signe brought her head forward, decreasing the distance between them. Their noses touched.

Jack closed the gap along with his eyes. He tasted her cherry chapstick on her soft lips. The smell of vanilla lingered on her neck, and the blood rushing to his ears blocked out all sounds. Signe’s arms reached up and wrapped around Jack’s neck. He grabbed both sides of her waist. The kiss lasted maybe a few seconds. It was everything he hoped it would be, and he searched Signe’s expression for the same spark he felt.

Signe smiled and said, “We should probably get back to our food before it gets cold.”

Jack followed her in, and the two of them began their date once again. Jack learned Signe’s favorite color was orange, and her whole family moved here from Denmark when she was a small girl. He talked about how he was the youngest of five siblings, and he moved here in his college years to study hotel management, but it didn’t work out. Signe asked him why he didn’t stay in Ireland, and he gave a vague answer.

The front doorbell rang, and Signe looked up at the clock. “Shit, I’m late.”

Jack looked as well. The clock hit 8:05, and Jack sighed. “Wow, it’s that late already? Where did the night-” Signe jumped out of her seat and raced out the kitchen door. “-go?”

Jack stood up and followed her out. The person pounded on the front door, and Signe opened it. A rather muscular man stood outside. A scar ran down the side of his face, and his hands were balled into fists.

“Tony, I can explain-”

“So this is why you wanted me to drop you off and pick you up at the coffee shop,” the guy, Tony, spoke at the door. “Good thing Cry knew where you were. I can’t believe it. Of all places, Signe. What if they were luring you into a trap? They have to know who you are.”

“Tony, please-”

Jack stood by Signe’s side. “Is there a problem?”

Tony’s gray eyes latched onto Jack, and Jack didn’t feel so brave anymore. Signe’s hand brushed against his.

Tony spoke, “Yeah, we’ve got a real problem.” He grabbed Signe’s hand and started to pull her out the door. “Wait until I tell the boss about what you’ve been doing.”

Signe resisted, but Tony’s grip proved too strong. Jack mustered all his courage and followed them out the door. He grabbed onto Tony’s hand and helped Signe pry it off.

“Let go of her,” he growled. Signe’s hand came free, and Tony turned around to face them.

“You stay out of this,” Tony said as he put his face right up against Jack’s nose, “or I’ll make sure you stay out of it forever.”

Jack heard a hiss from the upstairs window, and he prayed Felix wouldn’t interfere. Signe squeezed between the two of them.

“Tony, I can fight my own battles. I knew coming here was dangerous, but I didn’t care. Jack’s sweet, and I knew he’d never do anything to hurt me.”

“Just like the last one, right?” Signe looked down at her feet, and Tony continued, “I thought you learned your lesson, but here we are at the house of a Nightshade Coven vampire, a Morrison Pack werewolf, and their little blood bitch.”

Signe’s posture stiffened. “Felix has been off our hit list for 6 years now, and Ken left that pack years ago. They’re not hurting any other humans.”

“But you’re not like other humans. You’re a hunter, and I’m sure they have quite a score to settle with our family. Imagine, the daughter of the most feared monster hunter walks into their home with the intention of a quiet night with their human puppet, and she finds a vampire at her neck. You could be dead right now.”

“But I’m not,” Signe snapped. “I learned a lot since I was 16. I’ve made better choices. I wouldn’t have even thought of going to this house if I didn’t trust Jack.”

Tony shook his head. “Whatever, we’re leaving.”

Tony went to grab Signe’s hand again, but Jack grabbed Tony’s wrist. Tony growled before shoving his free hand into Jack’s chest. Jack lost his balance. His back hit the rail of the porch, and he tumbled backward. He heard Signe call his name as the world slowed. He fell into the shrub below the porch, and pine needles dug into his skin.

Jack heard a loud growl. Tony grunted as he and another person tumbled down the porch stairs. Ken called Felix’s name. Jack looked over his shoulder as he rolled out of the bush.

Felix pinned Tony. His red eyes glowed, and he bared his teeth. Tony dug around his belt and grabbed a wooden spike from his side. Ken rushed down the stairs and pulled Felix off before the wood pierced his heart. Tony charged toward them.

Jack barreled forward and grabbed Tony around the waist. The two fell backward. Tony twisted his body so he sat on top of Jack. Jack brought his hands up to push Tony off, but Tony grabbed his wrists and pinned them to the side of his head.

Signe pushed into Tony’s side. Tony tumbled before standing up. He went toward Jack again, but Signe grabbed his wrist. She leaned down and rolled Tony over her shoulder. Tony landed on his back with a heavy thump, and all the air left his body. Signe pulled out a blade from under her skirt and held it to Tony’s neck.

“Now that’s enough!” She yelled. Felix growled at Ken’s side, and Jack stood up. Signe continued, “And you were worried about me acting like a child? I’m not currently causing a scene in a public neighborhood. Do you want our covers to be blown? Get in the car. We have a meeting to go to.”

Signe helped Tony stand. She straightened out her shirt before walking over to the car. Her attention turned to Jack, and she held his gaze for a moment. Jack could see the hurt in her eyes, and he couldn’t feel his heartbeat anymore.

She continued, “I’m sorry, Jack. If you still want to talk to me, meet me in the coffee shop tomorrow like normal. I won’t blame you if you don’t show.”

Tony took a look at Jack before heading into the car. The engine started, and the two monster hunters disappeared down the street.

“Jack, are you alright?” Ken asked as he let go of Felix.

Felix’s eyes returned to normal, and he walked over to Jack. “I’m sorry, man.”

“Don’t be. I was stupid enough to think this would work.”

Felix clutched his nose and jumped back. Right, the garlic.

Jack turned his head toward Felix, his eyes filled with tears. Felix’s expression softened, and Jack walked toward the house. Mark stood in the doorway and looked ready to talk to him. Jack didn’t want to listen. He walked through Mark, climbed the stairs, shut his bedroom door, and flopped down on his bed.

Of course tonight wouldn’t work. Who was he trying to fool?

Jack lay there for a few moments before exhaustion took over his thoughts, and he fell into a dreamless sleep.

 

The next morning crawled by. Jack hated Mondays, but today was even worse. Ken left for work by the time he made his way down to breakfast. Mark tried to strike up a conversation with Jack. All Jack did was push his eggs around his plate and grumble he wasn’t hungry.

Felix came home after being up all night and entered the kitchen. Mark glanced over at Felix and silently pleaded him for help. Felix took one look at Jack and sighed.

“So, what are you going to do?” he asked.

Jack stopped pushing his eggs around. “I don’t know.”

“You don’t know,” Felix sat down in a chair beside him. “Well, if I were you, and I really loved her, I’d already be at that coffee shop.”

“Like it’s such an easy choice.” Jack rolled his eyes. “I love her. I really do, but we’re from two different worlds. I can’t-”

“Marzia and I are from two different worlds.” Felix watched Jack’s lips flounder before continuing. “You know how ridiculed I was for sleeping with my food? Our relationship is anything but easy. It takes a lot of self-control for me not to drain her. I always ask her why she stays with me, and she told me it’s because she loves me. It sounds like some Twilight shit, but it works somehow, but with less glitter.”

Jack cracked a smile, and Felix echoed it. “You wouldn’t mind me dating someone who could kill you?”

“Yeah, it would bother the hell out of me. But it’s your life, Jack, not mine, and I’m not going to tell you how to live it. I’ve got an eternity to live my life, but you only have maybe 60 years, if you’re lucky.” He put a hand on Jack’s shoulder. “So why are you still here, when you should be in that coffee shop waiting for her? You’re wasting your life.”

Jack looked up at the clock before pushing his chair backward. He said a quick thanks to Felix and rushed out of the room to get ready. Mark shook his head.

“I tried all morning to get him out of that chair.”

Felix smirked. “You don’t have the vampire charm.”

 

Jack entered the coffee shop his usual time. He went to the front bar. His palms were sweating, and his heart raced. What if Signe didn’t show? What if she told him this wasn’t going to work? Jack waited over by the wall for them to call his name.

Four minutes passed, and Jack’s optimism went with it. Signe stood him up. He let his head fall against the wall with a light tap, and tears brimmed in his eyes.

Someone tapped his shoulder. “They called your name twice now. You should go get Ken’s coffee before he gets mad.”

Jack’s head shot up, and Signe stared back at him. He smiled before grabbing his coffee. She motioned for them to sit at one of the tables, far out of earshot from anyone else, and Jack followed. The seats cooled his clammy skin. Signe took in a breath and cleared her throat.

“Sorry about last night.”

Jack wanted to say it was okay. “I’m glad you were there for me and not to kill my friends.”

“Of course I was. I love you.” She looked away and blushed. “So, they told you about me before the date I’m guessing.”

“Oh yeah. Felix panicked when I told him I was bringing you home.”

“To be honest, I panicked a little when I saw him too. I never met Ken personally, but I have met Felix before.”

“Did you hunt him in the past?”

“My dad did. Felix was at the top of our list a few years ago.”

“What made you stop, if you don’t mind me asking?”

“We didn’t. He did. One day, he stopped killing people, just like that. We never knew why.” Signe scratched the side of her head. “He disappeared one day, and we couldn’t find him for seven years. And then, one day, he returned to town. I was asked to stalk him, just to make sure he was safe.”

“Did he find out?”

“No, he was too busy with his best friend: a loud Irish immigrant who doesn’t hold his liquor well.”

“I do so,” Jack snapped as Signe laughed. Jack couldn’t help but smile. Signe played with her fingers and chewed on her bottom lip.

“Jack, I do love you, but I don’t want me being a monster hunter to get in the way of that. If it’s a problem, I understand.”

Jack reached over and stopped her hands. “I love you too, but I don’t want my friends hurt either.”

“I would never,” Signe looked shocked and then worried, “unless they started killing people.”

“Then you don’t have anything to worry about.” Jack smiled. “Felix’s days are done, and Ken was never into his pack’s life anyway.”

“I guess you could say he’s a lone wolf.”

“Hey, I thought I was the punny one.”

Signe laughed. “Are you sure it’s not going to be a problem?”

Jack leaned over the table and gave Signe a light kiss on the cheek. “Without a doubt.”

“Good,” Signe said as she glanced at her phone, “but will you being late be a problem?”

Jack jumped up from the table and grabbed his two coffees. “I’ll talk to you later tonight? At my house, around seven?”

“Sounds like a date,” Signe said with a smile and watched Jack race out of the coffee shop.

 

Jack bounced on his heels as the doorbell rang. He opened the door, and Signe smiled back at him.

“Welcome back,” he said as Signe stepped inside. She glanced at the couch. Felix sat in the middle, his left leg bouncing a mile a minute. Ken, who sat to his right, put his hand on Felix’s leg and sent a reassuring smile. Jack sat on the loveseat across from them, and Signe took her seat next to Jack.

Ken looked around the room before speaking. “So…”

“This isn’t awkward at all,” Signe said.

Felix looked into Signe’s eyes. “Tell me you’re here for Jack and not to murder us.” Ken smacked the side of Felix’s head.

Signe chuckled. “I thought that’d be the first question. I love Jack very much. Besides, if I wanted to kill you, I would’ve done it with my garlic breath the other night.”

Felix relaxed into the sofa. “I still don’t know if I’m okay with you dating Jack.”

Signe kept a cool expression. “I still don’t know if I’m okay with him living with a vampire.”

“You didn’t let me finish,” Felix inhaled. “I still have qualms, but it’s not my life. And I know my Jackaboy does love you. I’ll give you my blessing for now.”

“Well, gee, thanks.” Signe crossed her legs. “Same here. If you hurt one hair on Jack’s head-”

“Can’t. He pays rent.”

The four laughed over that, and Ken looked in Signe’s direction.

“What we’re trying to say is: you dating Jack isn’t a problem with us. Welcome to our crazy family, Signe.”

“Thank you.”

Static interrupted their thoughts. Signe looked over at the television, which sparked to life all on its own. It played a line from Casablanca: “This is the beginning of a beautiful friendship.”

Jack shifted closer to Signe. “Did I mention we have a ghost in the house?”

“No, you left that part out.” Signe sighed. “I’m assuming he’s friendly?”

“A bit of a douche, but friendly.”

Jack heard Mark say “The douchiest” before bursting out laughing. Somehow, his family of supernatural misfits kept growing. To think, 10 years ago, he would’ve been called crazy for believing in these things. Well, he guessed crazy was a perfect word to describe it.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, wasn't that fun! Good things always happen to good people. Or at least, they usually do. The next chapter might put that thought to the test as Jack questions his humanity.
> 
> Want sneak peeks and to stalk my work more? Follow me on Tumblr at <"a href="purrtlepuff.tumblr.com">purrtlepuff or just stalk me silently. No peer pressure from me.
> 
> Until next time!


End file.
